In Shades Of Black And White
by believable-pen
Summary: Out looking for an alien, Ianto sees a bright light which blinds him. He is then plagued by strange dreams


In Shades Of Black and White

"Jack, I don't know where I am. I think I'm in front of you." Ianto sounded as if he'd been running. "I lost my torch."

"Ianto, stay where you are. We'll find you." Jack told him.

"Okay." Ianto replied, bending down and placing his hands above his knees. "I think I can hear footsteps. Is that you, Jack?"

"No, it's not us. Be careful, Ianto."

The night was lite up by a bright light. For a moment, Ianto saw a strange outline of something not of this world. Then everything went black.

"Ianto, are you okay? Ianto, answer me. Where are you? Ianto?"

"He's just up ahead, Jack," said Tosh, looking at her scanner. "Just beyond where that light came from."

"Owen, you take the left with Gwen. Tosh, you're with me."

They moved forward, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. It was deathly quiet now, after the evening they had had.

It all started when Gwen received a call from Andy Davidson.

"Gwen Cooper," said Gwen, answering her mobile phone.

"It's Andy. We have an alien down here near the Queens Shopping Centre. Just seems to be wondering around."

"I'll tell Jack."

"Thanks, bye."

"Alien. Queen Street."

"Let's go," Jack said, grabbing his coat. "Ianto, you, too."

"Ianto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't usually included on alien hunts, but he was pleased to be included this time. He was feeling a little left out. He'd tidied the Hub. The coffee machine had been cleaned out and the Weevils and Myfanwy fed. He'd just be stuck in the Hub twiddling his thumbs….again.

Jack got into the drivers seat while Owen got in beside him. Gwen, Ianto and Tosh got in the back seat, in that order. Jack looked through the rear view mirror at Ianto and smiled.

"Three blossoms in the back seat. Nice."

Ianto blushed, but didn't say anything. Gwen smiled.

"When we get there, we'll split up. We can cover more ground that way." Jack told them. "With this power cut, we need to use our torches. They're in the back with the stun guns. Use them." Jack looked at Ianto in the mirror again.

Ianto saw the stare and nodded his understanding.

Jack nodded back, then smiled.

"When is the power supposed to come on again, Jack?" asked Owen.

"They haven't found out what's wrong yet. Something is draining it."

"Doesn't sound good," said Tosh.

Jack stopped the car at the bottom of Queen Street.

"Remember, use your torches and stay in contact at all times. Got it?"

Gwen, "Yes."

"Yes." Tosh.

"Okay." from Owen.

Ianto nodded.

"I wanna hear those beautiful Welsh vowels, Ianto."

"Yes, sir."

Jack nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Getting out of the SUV, the Torchwood team went to the back of the car and got torches and stun guns.

"Split up," Jack told them. "Ianto, keep your eyes ands ears open."

"Yes, sir."

"Drop the 'sir', okay?"

"Jack."

"Go, and be careful."

Ianto smiled. "I will." Then he was gone.

Jack shook his head and sighed. Maybe he should have left Ianto at the Hub to coordinate the hunt. It was his first time out with the team since the Countryside incident a few months back. His wounds had healed, but he was scared inside. Jack could see it in his eyes.

"It's up ahead," said Ianto, starting to run. "I'm following it."

"Keep in contact."

"I can't see it. It's too dark."

"Use your torch."

"Damn!"

"Ianto!"

"I'm okay. Just fell."

"Do you see it?" asked Jack.

"No."

"Keep looking."

"Jack, anything?" asked Owen.

"Ianto saw something."

"Right," said Owen, sarcastically.

"I think I'm up ahead of you," said Ianto. "I can see something."

"What?" asked Jack.

"A light coming towards me."

A noise made Ianto spin around. He almost lost his balance.

"Ianto, anything?"

"No."

Jack sighed.

"Jack, I don't know where I am. I think I'm in front of you." Ianto sounded as if he'd been running. "I lost my torch."

"Ianto, stay where you are. We'll find you." Jack told him.

But the flash of light came before any of the team reached Ianto.

Owen was the first to reach Ianto, with Gwen close behind him.

"Is he alright, Owen?"

"I need more light! I can't see a bloody thing."

Jack and Tosh came and shone their torches on Ianto.

"Good, now I can see." Owen explained, turning Ianto over onto his back.

Ianto's face was bright red.

"Must be from that flash of light. We need to get him back to the Hub."

Jack looked back the way they had come. "I'll go back for the SUV."

Owen nodded. "Make it fast Jack, he looks in a bad way."

Jack ran back as fast as he could and drove the SUV around to where the rest of the team were. They were near The Hilton Hotel, the other end of Queen Street.

Owen and Jack carried Ianto to the SUV, placing him on the back seat. Gwen and Tosh sat either side of him.

"That flash of light must have burnt his face," said Tosh.

"He was pretty close to it then," added Gwen.

"Maybe it's the cause of the power cuts, Jack."

Jack frowned.

"Draining power." Tosh went on.

"Could be," Jack looked in the mirror," "How is he?"

Gwen touched Ianto's cheek. "He feels really warm."

Ianto jumped at the touch.

"Jack, he's coming round."

Jack put his foot down. "We'll be at the Hub in a few minutes."

"Jack!" There was panic in Ianto's voice. "It's dark. I don't know where I am."

"Open your eyes, Ianto," said Owen. "You're in the car. We're on our way back to the Hub."

"My eyes are open! I can't see anything. Jack, I'm blind!"

Jack stopped the car so Owen could get into the back seat to check Ianto's eyes.

"Look straight ahead, Ianto. Good, now look up." Owen checked both eyes. "I think there are slight burns on both corneas. I can see more once we get back."

"Is….is it permanent?" asked Ianto, in a shaky voice.

"I dunno, mate," answered Owen.

"I should've stayed at the Hub. I always stay there. Why did you bring me along Jack? Why? You didn't need me."

Jack didn't say anything.

Tears fell down Ianto's cheeks, he didn't wipe them away.

"What'll I do now? Who'll hire a blind man? You've ruined my life….again!"

Again.

The first time was when Lisa was killed.

"I'm sorry," was all Jack could say, as Owen got back in the front seat and they continued back to the Hub.

Owen and Tosh guided Ianto off the secret lift and down to the autopsy room.

"Take of your jacket and get on the table." Owen told Ianto.

Owen got out his scope and flashed a light into Ianto's eyes, one at a time. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Nothing at all, not even a light?"

"No."

Owen turned to Jack. "I'll clean his eyes and cover them. It maybe temporary, because of that light flash." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"He'll have to stay here tonight," Jack said. "Can't have him hurting himself at home." "Are you gonna watch me, Jack? Oh, yeah, I forgot. You never sleep, do you?" Ianto almost snarled.

"You needed the experience, that's why I brought you along."

"And I always end up getting hurt," came the reply.

"You weren't the only one hurt, Ianto. Gwen was shot!"

"And she got medical attention at the scene. What did I get?"

"What did you want, Ianto? A medal?"

Ianto tried to get off the table. "You bastard! I'd kill for you. Did you know that? And you treat me like shit!"

"Ianto…."

"I don't wanna hear it, Jack."

Jack grabbed Ianto by the shoulders. "Now you listen to me….I….wanted you with me."

"Why?"

"Because, I feel the same."

Their yeas locked and held.

The Hub went silent, save for the sound of water running down the Silver Water Tower and the sound of Myfanwy's wings as she glided past.

Ianto leaned his head forward until it rested against Jack's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

A tear appeared in Jack's eye. "I love you, too." He kissed the top of Ianto's head. "And you're gonna see again. I promise."

Ianto began to cry softly. "You….can't say….that."

"Yes, I can." Jack held him close.

Just then, Gwen's mobile rang. "Gwen Cooper."

"Gwen, Andy. The power just came back on. By the way, did you get your alien, then?"

"No Andy, we didn't. Thanks for letting me know. Bye."

"Bye."

"The power is back on, Jack."

"Thanks," said Jack, rubbing Ianto's back.

"Maybe the alien got what it needed and it came back on," said Tosh.

"Maybe."

Owen brought a kidney dish of sterile water and bandages to the table. "I need to wash his eyes out," he told Jack.

Jack nodded, letting Ianto go, reluctantly, but saying close by .

Owen gently bathed his eyes and applied clean dressings before wrapping a bandage around his head. "Do you need any painkillers?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, thanks."

"I'll check your eyes again in the morning."

"I don't want to be blind. I'll never see you again," said Ianto, reaching for Jack's hand.

"Sshh, it's okay. I'm right here. I won't leave you, ever."

"Promise."

"I promise."

Ianto laughed, nervously. "My mam used to say that life was a jigsaw puzzle. You have to get all the pieces during your life to finish it." Ianto rubbed Jack's hand. "You're the last piece to my puzzle, Jack. You complete me."

Jack smiled at hearing Ianto's words.

"Er, hum. Jack, we're gonna head off home now. It's late. Ianto ought to get some rest."

Jack nodded. "I'll make sure he does."

"See you in the morning," Owen stopped and looked at Ianto. "Sorry, Ianto."

"It's okay. I know what you mean."

They left the Hub. Ianto and Jack were alone.

"What time is it?" asked Ianto.

Jack looked at his watch. "Just after midnight. You wanna go to bed?"

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Where do you wanna sleep?"

"With you."

Jack smiled.

"In the bunker." Ianto added.

"But…."

"I can get down the ladder….with your help."

Jack put his arms around the young Welshman and hugged him close.

"I have loved you since the first moment I set eyes on you. I never thought you could ever love me."

Ianto laughed. "Ditto. Strange pair, huh?"

"You are beautiful, Ianto Jones."

"Thank you."

They kissed.

When they parted, Jack took Ianto's hand and walked him up to his office. They stood by the hole-in-the-ground that led to Jack's bunker style bedroom/living area.

Jack spent so much time at the Hub, he had a room constructed for himself, so he could live there.

"Okay, we're above the bunker. You wanna go first, or should I?"

Ianto thought for a moment. "I think you better go first."

Jack started to descend into the bedroom, closely followed by Ianto. Once down, Jack helped Ianto with his footing.

"Almost here, just a few more wrungs."

Ianto made it safely to the bottom.

"I'll get you a clean t shirt to wear."

"Thanks."

Ianto started to undress.

"Just lay your clothes on the bed, I'll put them somewhere where they won't get creased."

Ianto smiled.

Once Ianto was down to his boxers, Jack put a t shirt in Ianto's hands. Putting it on, Ianto sighed.

"What?"

"This isn't the way I envisaged our first night together."

Jack rubbed his upper arm. "No, nor me."

"We can still hold each other, though, can't we?"

"You bet."

Jack quickly got undressed, remembering to keep his t shirt and boxers on. He usually slept naked.

Jack pulled back the covers and allowed Ianto to get into bed. Once there, Jack got in beside him and pulled the covers over them, pulling Ianto close.

"I didn't mean what I said about wanting to watch you suffer and die."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "I know."

Ianto snuggled closer, burying his face in Jack's neck.

"Sweet dreams, Yan."

"Sweet dreams, my Cariad."

Jack held Ianto all through the night, watching over him. There if he needed him. Ianto hardly stirred, safe in his Captain's arms.

But they couldn't stay there in bed forever. It was time to get up and start another day.

Carefully, Jack moved Ianto off of his arm and onto the pillow. Ianto stirred, but didn't wake. Jack went to his small bathroom, relieved himself and then had a quick shower. Walking back into his bedroom naked, Jack was surprised to see Ianto perched on the edge of the bed, looking in his direction. Ianto still had the bandages on, so couldn't see Jack.

"Morning, beautiful," said Jack, planting a kiss on Ianto's lips.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Oh, sorry. You're naked."

"Mmm, just had a shower."

"Do you always walk around naked after a shower?"

"Always." Jack laughed. "Will that be a problem?"

"No." Ianto smiled. "I need to pee."

"Okay. Let me take you to the small, but well equipped bathroom."

Taking Ianto by the hand, Jack took him to the bathroom.

"I….think I better sit. My aim is bound to be a little off."

"A little….," Jack turned him around. "It's right behind you. I'll be getting dressed." Jack went to leave.

"I could do with a shower, too."

Jack turned slowly and smiled down at Ianto, as he relieved himself. "You can't get the bandages wet."

"Then I won't. Please, I have to have a shower, or I'll be sniffing myself all day. You know how fastidious I am."

"Okay, okay." Standing, Ianto removed his boxer shorts and t shirt. Jack helped him into the shower, adjusted the nozzle and turned on the water.

"Mmm," said Ianto, "that feels good."

Jack offered Ianto the shower gel, forgetting that he couldn't see it. He took his hand and placed the bottle in it. "Shower get."

"Thanks. Will you do my back for me, please?"

"Sure, turn around slowly."

Ianto did as he was asked and Jack rubbed the gel over his back. Ianto slowly turned to face him and Jack washed his chest as well.

"I dreamt about us last night," began Ianto. "We were in a field. It was corn, I think. Golden yellow. The sun was shining. We were holding hands and we hadn't a care in the world." Ianto smiled at the memory. "Like we'd been together forever." Ianto looked down. "Then the sun went in and the corn turned to seaweed. Black and slippery. I couldn't keep hold of your hand and I fell. It was so dark and cold. I felt so alone. I have never felt so alone in my life."

Jack watched, but didn't interrupt.

"Then I felt your hand in mine again and you pulled me up to stand beside you." Ianto looked up, a smile making his lips curl at the edges. "You smiled and the sun came out again. But everything was in shades of black and white. There was no colour. When I told you about it, you said that you could see the yellow corn and the blue sky. It was just me."

"It was just a dream, Ianto. Just a dream."

"If I could have my sight back again, I wouldn't mind if I only saw in black and white. As long as I could still see your face."

Jack pulled him in his arms. "I love you, Yan. Never doubt that, ever."

"I won't."

Jack got out of the shower first and got fresh towels for them both.

"There's a stool to your left with a towel on it."

"Thanks."

"You can forget about shaving today. Sorry I haven't any cologne."

"That's okay."

Both men dried themselves off.

"I need to pee, again," said Ianto.

As if he could see the surprised look on Jack's face, Ianto added.

" It's a shower thing."

Jack laughed, taking hold of Ianto's arm.

"You tell me where it is and I'll see if I can make it on my own. You need to dress."

"Okay. One step forward and two to your left."

Ianto did this and found the toilet bowl.

After getting dressed, Jack turned to see Ianto standing in the doorway of the bathroom, naked.

"Hi." Jack eyed the naked man before him and smiled at his beauty.

"Thought I'd make a start," he said.

Jack took his hand. "Good." He led him to the bed. "Seeing as you are so fastidious, I've sorted out some clean clothes for you to wear." Jack handed him boxer shorts. "They're new, same with the socks."

"Thanks." Ianto put them on.

"The shirt is new, too. Dark blue. It'll go with you suit and tie."

Ianto finished getting dressed, then stood before Jack. "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous."

Ianto blushed.

"Get used to it, Yan, cos I ain't gonna stop saying things like that." Jack kissed him. "Cos it's true."

Ianto smiled.

"I'll go up first and you can follow me."

"Jack, what am going to do all day?"

"Sit and talk to me?"

"Mmm, I like that idea."

Jack went up the ladder and Ianto followed.

"It's just before 8 o'clock, Gwen and Tosh should be here soon."

"What about coffee?"

"We can get it from Starbucks."

"You've thought of everything."

"Just about."

The sliding door rolled back, letting Gwen and Tosh into the Hub.

"Morning," said Jack.

"Morning. How are we today?"

"Optimistic," said Ianto.

"Good," said Tosh. "Owen should be here any minute. He's in Starbucks getting coffee."

Jack smiled.

"You're looking very smart, Ianto," said Gwen.

"Mmm, courtesy of Captain Jack Harkness."

"Very nice," said Tosh.

The sliding door rolled away again and Owen came in carrying five coffees.

"Right, we'll get these drunk and then I'll check your eyes again, Ianto." Owen said, placing the coffee carrier on Gwen's desk.

Ianto forced a smile.

He wasn't looking forward to it at all. Ianto sipped his coffee, making it last as long as he could.

Jack watched him, knowing that Ianto was up to.

Ianto hoped that Jack was going to help him out.

"Er, Ianto slept well last night," Jack told Owen. "He had a shower, but didn't get the dressing wet."

"I can see that," said Owen. "But I still have to check his eyes. He might have to go to the hospital."

Ianto shot out of his chair. "No! No hospital. They'll keep me in. Do test. You can do that here. No hospital. I won't go!"

Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't."

"I didn't mean to spook him."

Ianto took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Remember the dream I told you about, Jack?" he said, turning in the direction of Jack's voice. "I didn't tell you all of it." Ianto sat down again, putting his head in his hands. "Before you found me again, in that black seaweed, there was this creature." Ianto looked up. "He had hold of my other hand. I wanted to go with him so bad. To where it was black and white. It looked peaceful. I wanted peace." Ianto put his head back, looking up. "Sometimes I feel I don't fit in anywhere. Even here." He shifted in his seat. "Like I'm an intruder, just being tolerated by those around me. As if I don't belong."

"Ianto…."

"Please Jack, let me finish, I need to say this," Ianto said, "I loved you from that first day, too. Night after night, I dreamed of us being together. Not sexual, you understand, not then." He smiled. "I wanted to be needed, and you needed me." Jack took hold of his hand. "Even if it was just for making coffee and running errands. Then all that with Lisa happened and it put my confidence right back to the start again. I lashed out, verbally, and I shouldn't have." He sighed. "I'm not experienced, sexually. I'd always been a loner, until I met Lisa. She filled a gap in my life. Then, there was you. In the dream I wanted to get away from you. I could see, but only in black and white. Your world is full of colour, Jack. Full of mystery and intrigue. Mine is tame and boring. How could a man like you, love a man like me? Why would you even want to? So, I was going to leave. Set you free. But then, I felt you hand in mine, and I knew that I could never leave you. That I would suffer anything to keep you beside me. So, I let go of the creatures hand and went with you."

"I'm glad you did," said Jack.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm not half the man you are, Jack. I haven't seen much of the world. I'm lousy at field work and all I can do is make coffee."

"Damn good coffee," put in Owen.

"Thank you," said Ianto. Then he continued to talk to Jack. "I am nothing without my sight. I'm like a child. I need someone to help me all the time. You don't need that, Jack. You're a free spirit. I can't tie you down."

"Are you dumping me, Ianto Jones?"

"I'm giving you a way out."

"I don't want a way out."

"What if I don't regain my sight?"

"We'll worry about that if and when it happens."

"Jack…."

"Ianto, we have confessed our love to each other. I will not bail out at the first hurdle."

"You might have too."

"It'll never happen."

Owen stood up and moved towards Ianto. "Let's take a look shall we?"

Ianto grabbed his hand. "I'm scared."

"I know, mate. So am I," replied Owen.

Owen carefully undid the bandage and then took off the dressing. Ianto's eyes were still red, but the skin around the eyes was now almost back to it's normal colour.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nothing."

Owen got his light scope and shone it in each eye. "Can you see this light?"

"No."

Owen raised his eyebrows at Jack, who shook his head.

As if he could scenes what was going on between the two men, Ianto said, "No hospital."

"Okay," said Owen, "I get the picture. I'll continue to bathe them, but leave them uncovered. The air might do them good."

"Thanks."

"No worries." Owen placed a hand on Ianto's upper arm. "About what you said, earlier, not belonging. Feeling like an intruder. You're not." Owen sighed. "I kid around, yeah, and I know at times I'm a prat, but you're not intruding. You have as much right to be here as any of us." He looked at Jack. "I'm glad you and Jack have finally got it together. I can stop with the shaggin' jokes, now." He laughed.

"That would be nice."

"Shagging jokes?" asked Jack.

"Mmm," Owen nodded. "Sorry."

Ianto stood up. "Can we go back to my flat? I need clean clothes, if I'm going to stay here, that is."

"Yeah. We can do that. Give me half an hour to finish some paperwork and we can leave."

"Okay," said Ianto.

While Jack was in his office, Ianto waited for him on the battered old couch. He placed his hands on his thighs, rubbing them nervously. Owen picked up on this.

"You alright, Ianto? You look really nervous." "Mmm, I haven't been outside since this happened," he pointed to his eyes. "I'm worried what might happen."

"Jack'll be with you. You'll be fine."

Ianto smiled at the mention of Jack's name. "Yeah."

Tosh went out and got coffee and donuts, as Jack took a little longer than expected with his paperwork. When he finally emerged from his office, almost an hour and a half later, Ianto jumped to his feet, nearly loosing his balance.

"Whoa," said Owen, grabbing his arms. "Steady as she goes, mate."

"Thanks."

"Come on Jack, he's getting impatient."

"Sorry. More to do than I thought." He took Ianto's hand. "Let's go."

Walking through the sliding door, Jack took Ianto along the corridor and up to the lift. Once inside it moved up a few levels and the door opened. Stepping out, Jack helped Ianto, then pressed a button on the wall to open the secret door to the Information Centre. Once inside, Jack hugged Ianto to him, kissing his forehead.

"You ready?"

He felt Ianto nod against his shoulder.

Unlocking the Information Centre door, Jack and Ianto stepped out onto the boardwalk. The sun was shining and felt good on Ianto's face.

"It's a beautiful day," said Jack, walking towards where the SUV was parked. "Let's go get you some clean clothes."

Unlocking the car, Jack let Ianto get in and then buckled him in securely. Moving round to the drivers side, he got in himself. Turning on the engine, Jack moved off slowly.

A few minutes later, Ianto said, "It feels really strange, not being able to look out the window. I have absolutely no idea where we are right now."

"We just passed Cardiff Bay Station."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"You want a running commentary?"

Ianto laughed. "No."

"Good." Jack laughed. "Cos I'm lousy at it."

They were quiet for a few moments, then Ianto said, "When I said I wasn't experienced sexually, I didn't mean with other men."

Jack smiled "Yeah. I noticed my charms weren't working on you last night in bed or in the shower this morning."

"Sorry. It's not that OI don't want to. It's just….all so new to me."

"I know."

"Lisa and I, we didn't make love until I'd been with her nearly three weeks." he smiled nervously. "It's just you, Jack. Only you."

"I hope you know that I'd never hurt you. Not intentionally."

"I know."

"We can take things real slow," Jack put his hand on Ianto's. "There's no rush."

Ianto covered it with his other hand. "Jack," he sighed. "You make me feel different from how it was with Lisa. I loved her, but you….sometimes it's so hard to breathe when I'm around you."

"I feel the same about you, only I can hide it better."

"Did….did you know I loved you?"

Jack shook his head then remembered. "No."

"If I don't get my sight back…."

"You will."

"But if I don't, what will I do? I can't work for Torchwood."

"I'll find a way. We'll find a way."

Jack parked at the back of Ianto's flat. "We're here."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm here. I won't leave you, no matter what."

"What if UNIT make me leave?"

"Who's going to tell them?"

"But….you have to. Isn't it in your report?"

"What report." Jack got out of the car. "That's what I was doing this morning. I wrote a report, but not about last night. I spoke with the rest of the team. We agreed." Jack walked around the car to the passenger side. "There was an alien. No flash of light. No injuries. We didn't catch it."

Ianto sat where he was with his eyes shut, as Jack waited for him to get out of the car.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Oh, God! That speech I gave earlier. Did they know about the report then?"

"No."

"Thank heavens. What a prat I am." Ianto got out of the car and waited for Jack to offer his arm.

"Okay. You know how many steps there are up to your flat, right?"

"Right."

"Good, cos I don't."

Ianto laughed. "You will now."

Once inside, Jack led Ianto to the bedroom.

"Okay, you sit on the bed and tell me what you want and where it is."

Ianto sat. "Top drawer of the sideboard, boxers. Second drawer socks."

Jack got a duffle bag from the top of the wardrobe. "Check."

"Drawer in the bottom of the wardrobe, shirts. Smaller drawer above, ties." Ianto yawned. "Excuse me, I'm a bit tired. Better take a couple of suite, too."

Jack was surprised to see so many smart suits. "Any in particular?"

"No, you choose."

Jack picked two and put them in a suit carrier.

"There are some old t shirts in the bottom drawer of the sideboard. I sleep in them sometimes."

Jack packed two. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Hair brush. Tooth brush and tooth paste. Cologne. Deodorant. Razor. Shaving foam. All in the bathroom."

Jack got them all and put them in the bag.

"I think that's it," said Ianto. "No," he added. "Shoes. Bottom of the wardrobe and a pair of flip flops."

"Flip flops?"

"For wearing around the bedroom. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Or you could go eau natural."

"Forget the flip flops."

"Already forgotten."

They both laughed.

Ianto reached out his hand to Jack, pulling him down to sit beside him.

"Love me, Jack."

Jack wrapped his arms around his young Welshman and kissed him. They sank back onto the bed.

Ianto felt safe in Jack's arms.

They were both naked, covered by just a sheet. Ianto had never felt this way before. Their lovemaking was different from anything he'd ever experienced. More intense. More enjoyable.

Jack's touch brought his body to life. Jack's hands, his mouth.

Though there was no penetration, Ianto enjoyed the feel of Jack's experienced hands on his body.

They lay naked in Ianto's double bed. His head was on Jack's chest. His left hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack had his right arm over Ianto's, caressing his face. Kissing his forehead.

They were both contented, laying there in each other's arms.

Ianto had his eyes shut, oblivious to his blindness. Lost in this moment of complete and utter love for the man beside him. He could stay like this forever.

"I better phone Owen, see if everything's okay," said Jack.

"Mmm."

Getting out of bed, Jack padded naked into the living room. He dialled Owen's mobile.

"Owen Harper."

"Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yes, fine. You?"

"Yeah, just finished packing," he looked towards the bedroom. "Ianto's tired. I might let him sleep for an hour."

"Good idea. Sleep promotes healing. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"See you later."

"Bye, Jack."

Jack put the phone down and went back into the bedroom. Ianto was still sleeping. Jack smiled.

Getting dressed, Jack took the bag down to the SUV and then bought sandwiches and cold drinks for when Ianto woke up. Then he went back to the flat.

Jack sat on the side of the bed, watching Ianto's eyelids flutter in REM sleep. Was he dreaming of Jack? Was he dreaming at all?

Ianto stirred, turned over, opening his eyes. "Jack?"

"I'm here."

"Oh, Jack!" Tears filled his eyes.

Jack scooped him up in his arms. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Sshh."

Jack rubbed Ianto's back. Kissed the top of his head. Ianto calmed down enough to speak.

"I had that dream again. The yellow corn. The black seaweed. I couldn't let go of his hand. I didn't want to. It felt right. Your hand was there, too, but I didn't want you to take hold of mine." He took a deep breath. "What does it mean, Jack. I love you. I do."

"It was a dream, Yan. Just a dream." He kissed Ianto on the lips.

Ianto kissed him back. A soft moan escaped his lips.

"Get dressed. We better think about going back to the Hub."

Ianto got dressed and after locking up the flat, Jack led him down to the SUV. They drove back in silence.

Once back inside, Jack settled Ianto on the couch, before taking the bag to the bunker below his office.

"Yan, you want coffee?" Jack asked Ianto, when he returned.

No answer.

"Yan?" Jack approached Ianto. "Yan?"

Still no answer.

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, making him jump.

"You scared me." Ianto put his hands over his ears. "Jack! I can't hear myself speaking!"

Owen looked at Jack. "Now he's deaf."

Ianto fell back against the couch, not believing what was happening to him.

"Why me? What did I do wrong?" He wept.

Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man, drawing him close. Ianto breathed in his 51st century pheromones, and knew straight away that it was Jack holding him.

"I have nothing left to offer you," he told Jack.

Jack just tilted his head back for a kiss, letting Ianto know that he loved him dearly.

"Could it be a virus?" asked Tosh.

"I dunno, but I better take some blood and urine samples, just in case." Owen went to the autopsy room for a syringe, vials and a beaker. "How do I let him know about this, Jack?" Owen asked.

Jack held out Ianto's arm and ran a finger across the crease of his elbow.

"Taking blood?" asked Ianto.

Jack rubbed Ianto's arm twice.

"Okay."

Owen pushed the needle in and filled three vials with blood, then he offered Jack the beaker.

Jack took Ianto's arm and walked him out to the men's room. Placing a clean basin in the toilet bowl, Jack touched Ianto's belt, then his zipper.

"Urine sample, too?"

Jack rubbed his arm twice.

Undoing the belt, button and zipper, Ianto sat on the toilet until he passed water.

Taking Ianto and the urine sample back to Owen, Jack sat Ianto on the couch again.

Owen took the beaker. "Thanks, Jack. I'll get to work."

"Jack, there's an electrical spike in the Hub," said Tosh.

"Can you pinpoint it's sauce?"

"No, just that it's here."

"Is it interfering with anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Keep an eye on it."

Tosh smiled.

"Gwen, anymore reports on the alien from last night?"

"No, Jack."

Ianto curled up on the couch.

Jack allowed himself a brief smile. "I'm going up to the office, I need to check on a few things." He looked at Ianto. "Keep an eye on him for me."

After an hour of doing every test that Owen knew to do, he went up to Jack's office. "He doesn't have a virus. Urine is clear, too."

Jack frowned. "Thanks."

"I don't know what to say, Jack."

"I won't leave him, Owen. I love him too much."

"It's a good job you do, Jack. What about his sister? Shouldn't someone tell her?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet." He walked to his office window, looking down at a sleeping Ianto. "How is he?"

"Quiet."

Both men rushed down the stairs as they heard Ianto screaming.

"No! No!"

Jack grabbed his arms, pinning him to the couch.

"Get off me! Jack!"

Jack leaned closer, but Ianto fought more.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Owen.

"He can't smell me. He doesn't know it's me." Jack leaned down, covering Ianto's moth with his own. After a few moments, Ianto was still.

"It's you. I….I didn't know!"

"It's getting worse, Jack."

"Jack, Ianto seems to get worse after sleeping. Didn't he loose his sight after a dream? And his hearing after another dream? What if he just had a third?" said Tosh.

"Jack," began Gwen, "come here."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"You need to see this."

Jack walked over to where Gwen was standing.

"Now look at Ianto."

Jack turned to look.

There was a white glowing light all around Ianto's body.

"What is that, Jack?"

"The power sauce," interrupted Tosh. "It's coming from Ianto."

Owen joined the rest of the team and they stood looking at the now still form of Ianto Jones.

"It's inside him, Jack. The alien. That flash of light. The alien vanished because it went into Ianto. It's taken his sight, his hearing and his sense of smell."

"And now it's showing itself." said Tosh.

"How do we fight it and get Ianto back?" asked Gwen.

"It all has to do with the dreams," said Jack. "I have to get into his dreams."

"You can't use it Jack. It makes heads explode!" said Owen.

"It's the only way, Owen. I have to get into his dreams. I have to take on this alien. See what it wants with Ianto."

"It wants his body, Jack," said Gwen

"No, it's destroying his body," said Jack, looking at Ianto. "It seems to be the light within him. That flash of light we saw, that was the alien. It's pure energy."

"Pure energy that went into Ianto and made him blind," said Owen.

"And the dreams?" asked Gwen.

"He had to be sleeping while the energy drained him, taking over," replied Jack.

"And you think this might help get rid of that energy, using the thought transfer machine?"

"I need to stop him from dreaming about that field turning to seaweed. It is all connected. The hand reaching out for him….his wanting to go with him, not me. I have to be there to help him back. Make Ianto see that the hand isn't there for good, but evil."

"And things will go back to the way they were before the flash of light?" asked Tosh.

Jack nodded. "That's what I'm hoping."

Jack approached Ianto, shaking him gently.

"Mmm."

Jack placed Ianto's feet on the floor and helped him stand. Moving towards the chair used for the thought transfer, Jack watched as Ianto followed him, holding his hand. Getting Ianto to sit, Owen placed the transfer devise on his head, while Jack positioned another chair beside Ianto's. The second devise was placed on Jack's head. Owen made sure the devise was plugged in and then waited for the order to switch it on.

Jack closed his eyes, sighed and then nodded to Owen. "Turn it one and stand back."

Nothing happened for the first few minutes. Ianto looked vacantly into space, while Jack kept his eyes on the young Welshman.

The devise on Jack's head began to heat up. Pain shot through his brain.

Jack was in a yellow corn field and Ianto came into view. The sky was blue, cloudless. Ianto was smiling back at him. Then everything changed. The corn was replaced by black seaweed. Ianto had disappeared into the clinging blackness, Jack couldn't see him anymore. A strange figure was holding out a hand and Ianto was about to take it. Jack pushed through, grabbing Ianto's hand before the figure could pull him further into the weed, that threatened to choke Jack. Ianto resisted for a few heartbeats, but turning, saw that Jack had tears in his eyes. They pleaded with him to keep hold of the hand held out to him.

Ianto looked back at the strange figure, hesitating. It was so tempting to just surrender to the shades of black and white.

Jack's eyes begged Ianto to return with him.

A world of colour or black and white.

A life of uncertainty or a life loved by Jack Harkness.

No contest.

Jack wrapped his fingers around Ianto's hand, pulling him back into the yellow corn field.

Owen watched, as Jack's nose began to bleed. His eyes were still shut. His face frozen in grim determination.

"Owen!" said Gwen, concerned.

"I ain't gonna turn it off. No way."

Tosh looked at Gwen. "Jack wouldn't want us to."

The aura that was surrounding Ianto, suddenly grew bright and then disappeared.

Jack took another visible deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

Ianto sighed and his eyes flew open.

"Jack!"

Whipping the devise off of his head, Ianto stood and moved to kneel before his love.

"Jack. Come back to me, Jack." Take out his handkerchief, Ianto dabbed at the blood coming from Jack's nose. "Jack! Please. I'm here. It's Ianto."

Jack's eyes slowly opened, taking in the wondrous view in front of him. "Ianto?"

Ianto nodded.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm really here." He smiled back at Jack.

"You can see me?"

Ianto nodded.

"You can hear me?"

"Yes."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, kissing him on the forehead. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never, Cariad."

The rest of the team smiled.

"Get a room," quipped Owen.


End file.
